cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Paladin/@comment-5393933-20120822130629
For anyone wanting a great SDD build check out this one so far i havent lost a game as it seems very balanced Grade 0 (17) 1 vortimer starter, 6 draw, 6 crit, 4 heal, (use triggers with abilitys that way if you call with sdd you can power up units) Grade 1 (14) 4 Scout of vortimer, 3 holy axe, 3 halo, 1 tron, 3 Gareth Grade 2 (13) 4 Black dragon knight vortimer, 2 player of the holy bow, 2 mage of calamity tripp, 2 lop ear shooter, 2 Nemean lion Grade 3 (7) 4 Spectral duke dragons , 2 destroyers, 1 gamore or ezel (gamore is fine if you dont have ezel but i perfer to use ezel over gamore) with this deck i seem to always have atleast 5+ cards in my hand and full feild of units here are few tips if your new to the game. if save your perfect guards for when your opponent uses a crit + skill or you know there card has a stand ability if it hits (no point wasteing if they have a full feild and attack with vanguard first without useing one of them abilitys as they will just put triggers if drawn on one of there other units) also if you have a full feild and you already have spectral on you vg if your gunna use a perfect guard best to drop any extra grade 3 copys of sdd or others if you happy with your feild size if you have 10k triggers in hand dont worry about useing them early to guard a few attacks altho if you pull the sdd ride chain of remember to use one grade 0 as the retire unit to superior call 2 units i tend to use 5k draw for this. you can offord to take some damage early in the game from there RG but be carful with vanguards as if they draw a crit trigger bad things happen at the moment with this build it is possible to get 6 attacks in a row to do this here are the prerequierments and how to pull it off you must have SDD vanguard and 1 vivine on you feild and the rest of your RG full and be on 5 unfliped damage. here is a basic layout Destroyer --- SDD --- vivine Gareth --- Tron --- Gareth first attack with left units boosted then use you SDD boosted and use his stand ability (if lucky you get 1-2 triggers if 2 put 1 power stack on vivine then attack with vivine boosted if her attack hits use her ability to call the top card of your deck (if very lucky you could draw lop ear and use its ability to call a 2nd unit if you get uber lucky you can call 1 more unit to have full feild again) then of the unit you called if powerfull enuth to attack your oppenent do so then attack with SDD and use his ability to stand again (so if your lucky 1 more trigger put it all on SDD) then attack for the last time (and check for trigger) and with that its possible to pull out 5-6 attack (if the unit you get with vivine is a grade 1 or lower use it to support your sdd. also even if your oppent lasts this turn you should have cards in your hand to guard with at least 4 from trigger checks and what ever you started with also flame of victory is a good unit to use on this final turn as you can soul charge as many as you have to power up your VG or RG i tend to try save any copys i draw for this combo as if you use it 3 times on you vg makes SDD 20k attacker without support for the turn meaning you can put draw, heal or crit power on vivine (you whould be very unlucky to not get atleast 1 trigger in the 4 checks) but yeh that the build im useing at the moment altho im proxyin the lop ears till bt07 hit and in tournments probly swap out for vivine but thats the downside of livein in uk. so hope you liked my guide and it help players with there sdd decks feel free to comment and add suggestions (just dont start a war about ezel or gamore)